


hands

by voksen



Series: WKverse [35]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiji thinks about his brother and nephew.</p><p>Prompt got deleted, sadface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands

Weiss are easy enough to demonize: he simply shows the world select details of a few things they _have_ done and frames them for a few they haven't, and within days all of Japan knows them for murderers and terrorists. Reiji wants them dead first, of course: they were there, they killed Ouka, shot his precious daughter, murdered his sons.

But he doesn't care if the police kill them, or his guards, or even another of their little hunting projects; they're only the tools. The hand behind them, he can't expose; Shuichi has been playing his cards very carefully, and there are no obvious links between him and Weiss, and far too much to lose to create one from nothing.

All that careful work won't help him in the slightest; Reiji would far rather take care of his brother personally. He's always been the only one unafraid to get his hands dirty, and he sees no reason why that should change.


End file.
